herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Riscanevo
"Moving carelessly but seeing all that goes around." Character *title = Joshua Riscanevo *Romaji = ジョシュア *Lit = Joshua Riscanevou *first game= The Heroton Group: The After Years *games = Somebody *media = Half-Terian/Half-Human *realcreator = Fernando Riscanevo *artist = Eloy Rosario *voiceactor = Bryce Papenbrook *japanactor = Takeshi Kusao *nickname = *Type = *Race = *Hair color = Fire Red with Ice Sky Blue Highlights *skin color = Tan *gender = Male *eye color = Light Purple *attire = *height = 5'10 *weight = 145 *birthplace = *hobbies = Running and Practicing skills with his father. *family = Fernando Rosario (Father, Deceased), Unknown Mother, Leon Riscanevo (Sister), Eloy A. Rosario (Uncle and Adoptive Father), Aigis (Adoptive Mother), Sabrina Hanamura (Former Girlfriend until her death and Transformation into Junebrina), Future Joshua (Alternate Counterpart, deceased and has become a part of "Junebrina"), Xerebatsu Illumina (Best Friend) *Date of Birth = June 12th, 2022 *age = 7 (After Years 0), 17 (after Years), 18 (After Years II) *alignment = Good, Evil (Post After Years II) *dislikes = *ability type = *Arcana = Fortune *Persona = Seraphim *Nephilim = Seraphim-Tetra (Originally) => Alciel (After Brainwashing) Concept and creation Joshua looks like a more stern yet younger version of His Father, sharing many physical Traits, such as the same face for example. In Terms of Body Structure, he's more androgynous than masculine. His weapon of choice is a rifle (Cheytac .408 cal) that his mother gave him. The rifle has the ability to shoot bullets that trigger emotions. He uses a katana as his main weapon and two deagles. His outfit is a short sleeve jacket and long sleeve shorts. He also has a one strap backpack where he holds all his gear and anything he needs. Around his side he has his katana holder and two small belts that go around him. He also wears military boots and has a wrist band on his left hand. History Some Time Before the Events of After Years After his Father's disappearance, Joshua and his newborn sister, Leon, had no one to turn to, so they were raised by both their Uncle, Eloy Rosario, and their Aunt, Aigis. While Fernando did eventually return, Joshua didn't want to return to his Father after both being raised by Eloy (Seeing him more as a Father Figure), and because he grew to dislike his father due to his Absence (Which is eventually revealed to be because his real father was killed). Leon decided to live with their father, making the two grow further apart as the years went on, it wouldn't be til the war against Vaati that they would be on good terms again. Personality Joshua has a strong personality, wanting to follow in his Uncle's, and to some Irony, the idea of his Father's, footprints in being a leader. He constantly feels that truth is something to follow yet he tends to be too serious compared to his father. Despite this, he is still learning how to seek truth and what truth really is. Joshua, still being a child loves art and small dogs, that being the case he acts very calm and happy whenever he is with either of these things. He tends to act very calm and collective unlike his father but deep down really likes to bond with people, and doesn't abuse his relationships with them like him. Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia *Ironically, Joshua seems to possess all the traits his Father claimed to have had, but also resembles his Uncle, Eloy, More than his Father. Gallery